


make sense

by chisei



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The North Water
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: gramander 拉郎cpHenry Drax (The North Water) / Newt Scamander (FB)





	make sense

＂如果我是你的话就不会选择在这里烧东西。＂

突如其来的声音让Newt猛一回身差点踢倒盛满火与灰烬的铁盆。垂吊在舱室外簷下的油灯随着海浪摇晃，灯火忽明忽灭，Newt循著声音来向瞇起眼，尽管他的两眼视力都达到二点零的优秀，但夜视力强弱与此无关，直到Henry踏着黏腻的脚步缓缓走近时，Newt 才惊惶地发现已经无法绕过他逃进船舱。  
宽大的衬衣足够掩饰Newt其中一只捏著纸张的手不著痕迹地摸到右后腰侧的皮带上，他握到触感熟悉的皮革刀柄，那点稀薄的安全感，好歹支撑到他能装作若无其事当著Henry的面将那些纸张扔进铁盆里。  
Henry没有问他在烧什么，这问题特別愚蠢，他们都看到是纸张，至於是从日志本里撕下或者无法準时寄出的信纸都无关紧要。反正我唯一会接收到它们的方式就是此刻与Newt站在下风处，吸取那些随海风扑面而来的灰烬。Henry又往前踏了一步，将不愿靠近他的Newt逼到栏杆边。  
Newt已经退无可退，Henry也没有给他翻越栏杆的机会。Henry低头并弯下腰，状似要与Newt耳语不可告人之事，才必得以如此亲暱的距离传递，确保此事只有他们二人知晓。但他们都心知肚明彼此之间无话可说。

＂为什么要做这种徒劳无功的事？＂写一写又烧掉，难道从战场退下的军医视生死如浮云所以虚度人生，又视钱财为粪土所以肆意挥霍？Henry讥笑道。  
Newt再次感受到彼此的鸿沟，Henry太过尖锐，而Newt自认不是可以打磨他棱角的石头，他只是看起来稔实但随便一把钝刀都可撕裂的老羊皮纸，干枯而脆弱。战场上生存的经验告诉他要远离Henry，否则他将会体无完肤。他握紧了刀柄。  
忽然一个大浪打来，船身倾斜，Newt的直觉反应便是伸出手抓住Henry，被他抓住的人一时重心不稳，将他紧紧压在栏杆上，力道大得Newt发出一声闷哼，但Henry并没有离开他的打算。Henry的手按在他的后腰，正是他握住刀柄的位置，他们的距离只剩下彼此贴合处的衣物厚度。

＂所以我问你，为什么要做这种徒劳无功的事，难道你以为凭这把匕首就能与我划清界线？＂

Newt的手腕被Henry牢牢握住拖入更加阴暗的舱底，他的力气其实不小，但在Henry手裡他的力气完全发挥不出任何作用。在被拖行往更幽深处的过程中Newt完全可以大叫引来其他人，但他不确定这样是否可以为自己解围。毕竟这艘船在放行船员时可不考验他们信仰忠贞也不讲求道德勇气，谁捕得了鲸，开得好船，钻进鲸鱼体内刮下的鲸油比谁都多，谁就被允许成为其中一员，而他们在上船时都要被交代，在这条船上只要不闹事所有人都相安无事，反过来说一切暗潮都只在无人看见时汹湧翻动，就算有人看见了，也难保对方为了明哲保身而选择视若无睹。  
我怎么不知道你还喜欢来这种事呢医生。Henry在甲板上早看清楚了他的动作，船摇晃而他们险些跌在一起的那一下让Henry趁他毫无防备而拨开他的手轻而易举抽走那把匕首。刀面贴着Newt的脸颊，沿著Henry视线所及之处慢慢拖出一条冰冷的痕迹，刀锋边缘沾上了一点別样颜色，Henry旋即又用舌头舔掉那条逐渐浮现的红线，舌尖沾著那一点若有似无要Newt允准放行。  
扣至喉结前的钮扣被匕首划过，从衬衫上弹开落至地上，Newt还想著他应该要把那颗钮扣捡起来，待事后再缝回去，否则他的衬衫就得永远少那颗钮扣的位置啦。但他已被Henry拖走。  
Newt眼看Henry落下门栓，这明明是他的房间，却在那一瞬间由Henry接手了所有权。

如果你早点告诉我，我们还能有不一样的玩法。Henry扯下Newt腰间的皮带，将他双手反折到背后綑起。  
Newt的脸被压在坚硬的床板上，原本铺在上头充当床单的旧衣早就在挣扎中被踢下床，连带Henry的肚子也被踹了一脚。军医跟杀手的品格完全没有可比性，Newt还知道要爬起来看他怎么样了自己有没有太用力，但Henry爬起来就是握住Newt的脖子，这条纤细如鹅颈的脖子他知道自己单手就能扼断。他甚至还有许多类似的方法玩乐，比如将已经硬到发疼的阴茎塞进军医的嘴里，让对方在几近窒息的状态下给他来一次口活，或者直接插进那个他操过好几次的肉穴里，这么一来Newt的挣扎会将他夹得更紧，他喜欢那种被夹紧到不得动弹的感觉，他可以更用力地操他，聽Newt从咬紧的牙关间潟出的呻吟与低喘，他们注定要合二为一，他要进到Newt的最深处，将Newt钉死在自己的阴茎上－－那双如仔鹿般清澈圆润的眼会流出生理性的液体，总好过里头总是燃烧著两窝不屈的明火，随时觑準时机準备将他反噬。  
但玩过头可不太好，这趟船甚至还没到折返的时候呢。Newt抠抓他手臂的指甲缝里满是血与皮屑，Henry一鬆手他就开始用力咳嗽、喘气复又吸气，被Henry翻身趴在床上也顾不得反抗。Henry看够了Newt平日掩藏在无有留恋态度底下的求生欲，伸手揪住他的头发，连同身体将Newt紧紧压在床板与自己的中间。  
他实在没兴趣知道他的俘虏有什么秘密，也不喜欢Newt动不动用尽全力的反抗，还有就是把船医玩没了他也得被丟下海里餵鱼。Henry用腿顶开Newt踢动的双腿，就好像海巫无情分开人鱼的尾鳍，令人鱼从此每行一步路就钻心刺骨地疼。他让Newt疼的倒不是脚，而是更隐密的部位。  
Henry的笑声在Newt耳里就是赛壬的歌声，赛壬以此引诱水手投海成为牠们的食物，而Henry则是以此宣告Newt只能束手就擒成为他的囊中物。Henry一把扯下Newt的外裤与内裤，拒不配合的Newt无法阻止Henry的动作，只能让它们停留在膝窝，而这对Henry来说已经足够。  
Newt从不肯在这种时候发出隻字片语，不管是有违他个性的咒骂或者窝囊的求饶，自从他明白这条船上仍存在大自然里千篇一律的法则，弱肉强食，他便是使尽全力挣扎也不肯对Henry多吐出哪怕是一个单字。这种不著痕迹的轻蔑反而使Henry更加兴奋，他连裤子也懒得脱，只解开皮带扣从裤子里掏出兴奋得已经流出透明液体的阴茎，扶著它故意在Newt的臀缝间磨蹭，甚至有几次差点要拓开那处窄小的肉洞。Henry能感受到被他压在底下的Newt全身颤抖，那想必不是恐惧，而是愤怒所导致的。Henry舔舔嘴唇，从没被点燃的油灯里沾了点就直接捅了一个指节进去，甚至握住落进手裡的囊袋，玩弄似用手掌惦了惦那副囊袋的重量，Newt企图往前扭动挣脱这个令他极度羞愤的局面，但Henry只抓住束在他手腕上的皮带就轻轻鬆鬆将他拉回原处，餘下并未沾油的手指顺势直插到底，Henry指尖那点油脂根本不足以润泽干涩的窄径，Newt因为那道莽撞的刺痛发出短促的闷哼。

事已至此，Newt再也无法假装自己的阴茎没有因为Henry的狎玩而逐渐充血硬起的事实，一直握著他囊袋的Henry当然不可能没有发现，但他只是低低地笑着，在留意到Newt用最细微的动作磨蹭著床板时，他抽出已经在Newt肉穴里的三根手指，握著Newt跟女人一样削瘦的腰，往上用力一拉，让Newt只能依照他的意思翘高屁股。Henry的耐心已经在难得善心大发帮Newt拓宽到三根手指后就消磨掉大半，他把自己挤进那个不算太欢迎他的入口时发出一声舒服的喟叹，一边用力拍打Newt的臀瓣，要他摇动腰肢取悅自己，一边整根没入，享受被温暖肠肉吞吃包裹的感觉。  
但他其实並不在意Newt有没有迎合他，毕竟他才是那个掌握局势的主宰。Henry扯著Newt的头发，迫使他抬头喘气，胸膛紧贴着床板随Henry每一下撞击来回磨擦。  
Henry不是第一次跟Newt干这种事了，他当然也有心情不错想要好好开发Newt的敏感带找出让他也能舒服享受的时候，然后他就发现Newt的乳头特別敏感，只要一拨弄就会开始发抖，轻轻一吸那两颗小小的浅褐色的乳头还会跟著他滴水的阴茎颤巍巍地挺立起来，可以这么说，对Newt而言，刺激他的乳头就是最直接有力的前戏了。  
Newt不肯看他，只紧紧闭着眼，但脸上的潮红与难受挣扎的表情著实取悅了在他身上肆意驰骋的Henry，於是接下来的每一次撞击都像是要把Newt的肠道顶穿似的，肉贴着肉的拍打声一声比一声响亮。Henry嘴里吐出的话语粗俗不堪，他知道Newt讨厌他的还有这点，那个明显受过良好教养的前军医最受不了被当作一个洩慾用的肉洞，Henry觉得这种上流社会的人才是不可理喻，好像现在被操到不用帮他摸就干射的人不是他一样。  
Henry没有记住自己到底在Newt里头射了几次。  
只知道到最後他解开Newt手上的皮带，把他翻过来掀起衬衫舔咬那两颗已经破皮红肿的乳头时，Newt也无力再推开他。他那双苍白的长腿还被高高抬起扛在Henry肩上，乳白色的精液在Henry的捣弄而不住从他们交合的部位沿著Newt臀部曲线缓缓流下，而Newt再也射不出任何精液的阴茎疲软地垂在腿间，有一搭没一搭地渗著透明的液体。  
最後一次高潮时，他抓住Newt的小腿，跨间紧紧压着Newt的臀肉，一边射精一边慢慢碾磨他所能到达的最深处。

这真是一次小小的甜美的死亡。

Henry拨开汗湿而黏在Newt颊边的头发，看进Newt疲累失神的双眼。他想他们都看过很多次死亡，自然明白死亡从来都不讲道理，这次当然也不例外。


End file.
